The Rainy Day
by SodaPopPowers
Summary: While a huge thunderstorm is happening outside, Percy and Nico are trapped together. What will happen when they are extremely bored and horny? Small lemon YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

The Rainy Day

Nico Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Storm

The cold, wet rain splattered against the Poseidon cabin window. Percy sighed. He didn't mind the rain, being son of a **Sea God **and all, but everyone else stayed inside their cabins. He was bored out of his mind.

Eventually, Percy became too bored and went to the other cabins himself. There were a few campers scurrying around, who didn't care about or notice the rain. Some were battling, some were training, others just stood around do what campers normally do.

Grover was gone, with his nymph girlfriend Juniper, in the forest somewhere, alone together.

_I wonder what_s _Annabeth is doing?" _Percy thought. He stumbled across camp to the Athena's cabin. He knocked twice and called out. "Annabeth you there?" A few soft snores responded back.

_I guess shes asleep... what about the twins? _

Percy walked to the Hermes cabin to see if the twins were there. "Connor?... Travis?..." silence. _Huh where is everyone? _Percy started walking back to his cabin when he spotted the Hades cabin. Nico was finally on our side, fighting for our camp, against his father. But he still didn't like Percy, only as a companion, and nothing more. That made Percy feel dumb and mistreated.

Percy walked up to the old, dark wooden door and knocked three times. "Nico are you there? Can I come in?" The door creaked as it opened slowly, as if to make the cabin more creepy. Behind it was a olive skinned, Italian teenager. He was wearing a black skull t-shirt and black skinny jeans that matched his black shinny hair. He was three years younger than Percy. Percy was nineteen.

"What do you want?" Nico asked, harsher then attended.

"Can I stay in your cabin?"

"Why?"

"Because its raining."

"So?"

"So... ill get wet." Percy knew how this was going to end.

"... You cant get wet..." Percy stepped in the cabin and was dripping

head to toe, making to cabin floor instantly wet. "Uh! Fine ill get you a towel..."

Nico walked off into the bathroom, and found a old blue towel in the cupboard. When he came back, Percy had taken off his soaking shoes and coat, so all he was wearing was tight wet jeans and a thin white t-shirt. Nico noticed his wet jeans were tighter then they were suppose to be, especially around his crouch. Percy's wet shirt had two faded dots in his chest area, which you could easily tell were his nipples. Nico blushed, handing Percy the towel.

"Thanks!"

"No prob." Nico said, still blushing.

Percy started to rub his hair with the towel. Back and forth. Up and down. The motion was driving Nico wild. Then he stopped. His damp hair feel in front of his sparkling green eyes.

"You don't think I could borrow a spare change of clothes do you?" Percy asked and gave a warm smile at Nico.

"N-No... One sec..." Nico ran to his bedroom. Looking around furiously for clothes that would be big enough for Percy and make him look _sexier_. He finally agreed on a stretchy white tank-top and old skinny jeans that had too many holes in it.

"H-Here." Nico said when he came back downstairs. "Do you think they will fit?"

"Maybe..." said Percy. Percy started taking off his wet, clinging shirt right in the middle of the room. Nico was blushing a deep crimson. He couldn't speak until the shirt was completely off.

"W-What are you d-doing?!"

"Sorry. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"I d-don't... b-but the ba-bathroom... is..."

Percy smiled and started wiggling out of his pants. "Are you uncomfortable?" Nico stared at the mostly naked man. Taking in every little detail on his chest, torso, and boxers. "_Nico_..." Percy started walking towards him. "_Nico_..._Nico_..." Soon Percy was only a few inches from Nico. "Nico... close your eyes..." Slowly, Nico did as he was told, preparing himself for what ever lies ahead. There were some scoffing noises. After a while Nico wondered what was happening. He peeked a little, and saw Percy completely dressed. The tank-top was tight and see through, and you could still see details of his body, including nipples. The pants looked too tight, but the holes made it fit better.

"H-Hey! What?"

"Well you seemed uncomfortable by looking at my body, so I made you close your eyes."

"You... ass!"

"Sorry."

"Get out." Nico started pushing Percy out the door. "Get out NOW."

"H-huh? But-" Nico walked over and opened the door. heavy rain greeted them with big splashes and a side of hail. There was no one in sight. "... Well, looks like I'm stuck here. Now what?"

"...Oh...my...gods! Are you KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

Chapter End

Please review and tell what you think!

percy nico

(^.^) (_)


	2. Chapter 2: Locked in

**Chapter 2: Locked In**

**Oh my god! 122 people have read this! ^-^ Thank you so much! Even if there was 3 people reading, i was still freaking out in excitement. I love you guys! Sorry for all my mistakes, im new at this. -_- But i was so happy i wrote chapter 2 :)**

**P.S. This is a PERCY X NICO i screwed up on the thing and just noticed so sorry for confused readers. :P**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson)**

"...Oh...my...gods! Are you KIDDING ME?!" Nico screamed. "Why do I have to be stuck with THIS idiot."

"Hey! WTF?"

"Hes dumb, powerless, and weak-"

"That's it!" Percy jumped on Nico grabbing his wrists and pushing him to the ground. "I'm older and stronger then you so watch what you say..."

"... I'm not the asshole who killed my sister!" Percy was about to punch him in the face, but stopped a centimeter away from Nico's face.

"Shut up... Do you think I don't remember?... Do you think I don't care?... It was an accident... it wasn't my fault... I... I..." Percy started to cry a little. It surprised Nico. Percy laid his head on Nico's shoulder, clenching Nico's chest. "I... just... wanted to be... your _friend_."

Nico started patting Percy's head as the young man laid on his shoulder. He started playing with it. Feeling how soft it was.

"You have really soft hair..." Percy lifted his head.

"What?...oh..." Percy's eyes were red from crying, but Nico thought they were still amazing.

They looked in each others eyes. Percy was on top of Nico, his hands still on Nico's chest, and Nico was still grabbing Percy's hair. Nico slowly started leaning closer to Percy's face. Only a small space was between their mouths.

"...Nico?..." Percy quietly mumbled

"...Percy..." Nico mumbled in response.

Their mouths met. Nico was playing with with Percy's lips. Kissing at different speeds. Kissing lightly at first. He grabbed Percy's head and pressed deeper into the kiss. Percy moved his hands down Nico's chest, causing him to shiver, and moving them up his shirt. Nico started breathing heavily by Percy's touch. He licked Percy's bottom lip. Percy opened his mouth and let Nico search inside. Both tongues in each others mouth.

"...Nico?...How?... W-when?-" Percy said when they broke apart.

"For four years..."

"But I thought you hated me?"

"I do. Because of what you did, I can never forgive you. But I love you more than I hate you..."

"...Nico... I... love you too!..."

Nico stated kissing Percy again, first softly, then deeper. Percy fell on Nico, pushing him to the floor.

"...How do you move in these clothes?" Percy asked between kisses, "They're so tight."

"...Do you want to take them off?" Nico responded seductively.

Little by little they took off their clothes (again), till there was nothing but their naked bodies, laying on each other. Percy looked closely at Nico's member, studying.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**Chapter End...**

**Sorry its short. Review Please! And thanks again! :D**

**?(o_o) (O/O)**

**percy nico**


	3. Chapter 3 WTF

C**hapter 3: WTF**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJATO, Annabeth would never existed, but I don't. (P.S. I don't hate Annabeth)**

**And I don't hate Rachel either, in fact I love her, but I wanted to have funny suspense...thingy, so sorry. I also made her kinda girly, FYI. :P Please don't hate me!  
**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Shit shit shit shit..." Nico said as he pushed Percy off him and gathered all the clothes.

"**Nico are you in there?**"

Nico grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him to the bathroom. He closed the door, and hid Percy and the clothes in the bathtub. He put a finger to his lips, signaling Percy to be quiet, and shut the shower curtain.

"**Nico! I'm coming in! There's something I need to tell you..."**

Nico wrapped a towel around his naked body and wet his hair in the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. It looked like he just came out of the shower. _Perfect._

"**Nico?**" There was a knock on the bathroom.

Nico opened to to find a worried Rachel standing behind it.

"Oh! Sorry I just came out of the shower." Nico lied, "What's up?"

"Nico... Do you like me?" Rachel asked

"Like...as a friend?..."

"...Look...I know your younger... and we been friends for so long... but..."

Just then Rachel kissed Nico on the mouth. Rachel was pretty and charming, but not like Percy. Her red hair didn't match his dark, almost black, brown hair. There was no sparks or lighting, just plain feelings. Nico pushed Rachel away.

"Look... You are the coolest friend anyone could ever have, but I love someone else..."

"Oh." Rachel looked heartbroken, "I see... who?"

"Eh?"

"Who do you love?"

"Why?...A-Are you gonna kill him?"

"... So its a him... your GAY?"

"What NO... maybe... no..."

"Aw that's so CUTE! I totally understand."

"...Your not mad? That was fast."

"No. I like you enough to where if your happy, I'm happy... unless its a girl..."

"Um..."

There was a knock on the door (again). "Nico? It's Percy." _PERCY? _How?

"Coming!" Rachel shouted and opened the door to a clear, blue sky and a smiling, full dressed, Percy. He was wearing his damp old clothes. "Hi Rachel. Hey Nico!"

"Hi Percy!" Rachael said beaming

"Hi...?" Nico was really surprised. _Wasn't he in the bathroom? _He thought.

Percy hugged Rachel, and then walked over to the mostly naked teen.

"Did you came out of the shower?" Percy asked, winking

"Y-Yeah. Sorry..." Before Nico could react Percy pulled him into a hug. Rachel watched them curiously. Nico whispered into his ear.

'What are you doing here?'

'I put my clothes on and sneaked to the front of the cabin'

'Why?'

'I wanted to see who came, but I wasn't gonna walk out of your bathroom, someones gonna think somethings up. Especially since it looks like you came from the shower.'

Nico coughed, pushing out of Percy's grasp. "Thanks for coming by. What do you need?"

"... Actually...there's something I need to tell you..." Percy blushed

"W-wha?" Nico was nervous. _Was Percy breaking up with Nico... Already?_

"D-Do you want me to come back later?" Rachel asked

"No its OK." Percy gave her a small smile

"...W-What?" What was Percy going to do... in front of Rachel?

"Nico...I..." Percy choked "I-I-I-I..." He took a deep breath. Nico and Rachel were on their toes. What? "I-I love you."

"Huh?" Nico was confused, but still replied, "...I love you, too..."

"Awwwwwww!" Rachel sighed, "I gotta go do this... thing...so ill leave you two alone. Bye!" And with that Rachel left.

"...What was that?" Nico asked a few seconds after her disappearance.

"How should I know... Rachel's weird at times"

"Not her... YOU. Why did you say that... in front of her?"

"One, It's true. Two, I don't give a damn who knows. I liked you for a long time, and I'm really happy you feel the same way."

"...Percy... me...too... I liked you since the River of Sinx **(Book 5)** and you became immortal...I felt strange... I only wanted to help and protect you."

"..._Nico_..._Nico...Nico...close your eyes again Nico..._" Percy said in a real seducing voice. Like before, Nico did as he was told. He felt soft lips touch his, and a tongue liking his teeth. Nico opened his mouth to let Percy explore. He stuck his own tongue in Percy's mouth, tasting him. Percy tasted like blue raspberries. Nico tasted like chocolate. (Chocolate?) Both couldn't get enough.

**They got married and had three kids. JK!**

Percy started lowering his hand off Nico's shoulder, down his chest, and right above the towel's edge.

"Percy?" Nico said breathlessly. Percy slipped his hand under the towel fingering Nico, stroking him.

"Ahh...uhh" Nico moaned "P-Percy... What are you doing?" Nico started to breathe heavy as Percy continued.

"Finishing where we left off..."

**THE END **

**What you guys think? Am I a bad writer? All my friends say so. Please review! Tell me what you think! Love you and glad you like it!**

(^W^)

Rachel


End file.
